Ame
by Toyama Ichiru
Summary: Ichigo tercengang melihat Rukia menyodorkan sebuah kertas padanya. Ia bingung, ada apa dengan kertas itu? Kenapa Rukia memberikannya kertas, tapi melihat Rukia yang begitu keras kepala memintanya untuk membuka kertas yang terlipat itu, pada akhirnya Ichigo membukanya juga./[warning inside] chibi form... Ichiruki drabble collection ( w )/ SPECIAL FOR ICHIGO BIRTHDAY \( 0 )/
1. Ame

**Ame**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rated : K+**

**Genre : Friendship, General **

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s)?, AU, GaJe, Abal**

**_Just a sweet fiction_**

**_Don't Like, Don't Read, so…_**

**_Enjoy it!_**

.

.

.

Penitipan anak. Sebuah tempat yang menawarkan jasa perawatan anak bagi orang tua yang sibuk dan tak punya banyak waktu untuk mengawasi anak mereka. Dan disinilah gadis mungil itu dititipkan. Gadis mungil dengan mata _amethyst_nya yang indah.

"Rangiku-san, tolong jaga Rukia, ya?" sahut sang ibu kepada salah satu perempuan yang bekerja di situ. Perempuan cantik berambut _orange_ bergelombang yang selalu membuat anak-anak kecil tersenyum hanya dengan melihat senyumnya.

"Tenang saja, Hisana-san. Aku akan menjaganya. Lebih baik kau cepat pergi bekerja, kelihatannya sebentar lagi akan hujan," nasihat perempuan bernama Rangiku itu. sang ibu, Kuchiki Hisana hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Nah, Rukia tunggu ibu di sini, ya?" kata Hisana pada Rukia yang ada di gendongannya. Rukia menggeleng kuat. Ia mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada baju Hisana.

"Tidak!" katanya kuat.

"Hm… jangan nakal, sayang. Ibu ada kerjaan, sekarang… Rukia harus jadi anak baik. Ibu tidak akan lama, kok," bujuk Hisana. Rukia menatap mata ibunya, berharap tatapan memelasnya dapat meluluhkan hati ibunya itu.

"Ibu~" rengeknya. Perlahan, Hisana memberikan tubuh kecil Rukia ke dekapan Rangiku. Lalu berlari keluar ketika melihat awan hitam yang semakin berkumpul.

Terus saja Rukia merengek, dan akhirnya air mata mengalir di pipinya yang menggemaskan itu saat melihat ibunya sudah pergi dari ruangan ini.

Rangiku dan beberapa pengurus anak yang lain mulai berkumpul untuk menenangkan Rukia. Namun, tetap saja gadis kecil ini tidak mau menurut. Semua anak di penitipan menjauhinya, mereka takut pada Rukia.

Glegar! Tiba-tiba guntur besar datang, mengagetkan semua anak yang ada di penginapan, termasuk Rukia. Gadis kecil itu terdiam sesaat. Seluruh kakinya gemetar mendengar suara mengerikan itu. Hanya dia yang diam di tempat, sementara anak-anak yang lain beringsut memeluk kakak-kakak pengurus.

Hujan turun semakin lebat dan ia tetap diam di tempat. "Hua…. Ibu!" teriaknya keras. Kembali ia menangis.

"Aduh… ah… Rukia-chan, ayo sini , sayang!" panggil Rangiku. Sekarang ia terjebak di atara anak-anak di penitipan yang ketakutan dan memeluknya. Hal yang sama terjadi pada 4 orang rekannya. Sehingga, mereka sulit untuk menemui Rukia dan ikut menenangkan gadis kecil itu.

"Nggak mau… aku mau Ibu…" tangisnya. Tangisan, tangisan, dan tangisan. Hanya itu yang bisa ia keluarkan, sementara guntur terus saja berteriak, seakan-akan memarahi Rukia yang begitu cengeng.

Tep! Rukia menghentikan tangisnya saat merasakan tangannya yang menggenggam erat bajunya di sentuh seseorang. Rukia menoleh dan mendapati seorang anak laki-laki berambut menyolok meraba tangannya.

"Kau… ciapa?" tanya Rukia di sela sesenggukannya. Anak laki-laki itu menunduk, lalu menggenggam tangan Rukia erat. Tangannya gemetaran, sama dengan Rukia.

"Namaku Ichigo. Kamu… jangan nangis," sahut anak laki-laki itu.

Glegar! Kembali guntur mengagetkan orang-orang dalam penitipan itu. sayangnya, tidak bagi 2 anak yang baru saja berkenalan itu.

"Aku Rukia," jawab Rukia. Ia tersenyum manis pada Ichigo, memancing bibir Ichigo untuk ikut melengkungkan diri.

"Kau takut hujan?" tanya Rukia. Ichigo mengangguk pelan dan dibalas dengan tawa kecil dari bibir Rukia.

"Aku juga," balas Rukia. Ia balik menggenggam tangan Ichigo. Rasa hangat tercipta di tangan mereka.

Ichigo dan Rukia merapatkan duduk mereka. Hingga lengan mereka saling bertemu dan saling menghangatkan diri.

"Tanganmu hangat," sahut Rukia.

"Kau juga," balas Ichigo. Kembali mereka melempar senyum.

Glegar! Untuk kesekian kalinya guntur mengagetkan mereka. Ichigo tersentak dan menguatkan genggamannya.

"Kau… mau tetap disini, kan?" tanya Ichigo malu-malu.

"Aku… akan dicini," jawab Rukia mantap. Sekali lagi, Rukia dan Ichigo mengangkat bahu mereka karena kagetan guntur dan mereka kembali tertawa lepas.

.

.

.

"Wah… mereka lucu sekali," sahut Rangiku. Hujan sudah lama berhenti dan sekarang sudah sore. Banyak anak di penitipan yang sudah di jemput orang tua mereka.

Sekarang, tinggal Rukia dan Ichigo. Mereka tertidur setelah asyik tertawa di tengah hujan. Tertidur di balik sehelai selimut dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam dan saling menghangatkan diri. Tangan hangat yang membuat senyuman tak hilang di bibir mereka, walaupun mereka sudah berlari ke alam mimpi masing-masing. Atau mungkin, mereka sedang bermain bersama di alam mimpi sana? Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu, hanya 2 anak kecil itulah yang tahu.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

**FIN – 09/02/2013**

**.**

**Selesai… gimana isinya. Jikakak… GaJe kah?**

**Kalau berkenan silahkan review, karena saya sangat mengharapkan sebuah kritikan perbaikan. Saya tahu isinya ancur! Ini aja kubuat karena gak sengaja lewat di otakku yang udah kering ide! -" ****_Demo_****… terima kasih sudah membaca ^^/**

***dan tenang ajah... fic ku yang lain tetap kulanjutkan* -v**


	2. Oyasumi

**Oyasumi**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rated : K+**

**Genre : Friendship, General**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s)?, AU, GaJe, Abal**

**makasih buat kakak-kakak yang udah review di chapter 'Ame'**

**dan lagi buat kak Voidy : **jangan sampe giginya bolong loh kak. hehe... iya, aku lupa periksa ulang. jadi gak tau kalo kata di- itu belum kuperbaiki

* * *

_**Just a sweet fiction**_

_**Don't Like, Don't Read, so…**_

_**Enjoy it!**_

.

.

.

Gadis kecil berambut hitam itu terdiam sejenak. Menatap wajah anak laki-laki yang tertempel di dinding ruangan. Sesekali ia terkekeh ketika setetes air liur menetes di sudut bibir anak itu.

Gadis kecil itu, sang Kuchiki kecil, Rukia terus terkekeh melihat temannya itu. Mata _amethyst_-nya masih setia memperhatikan anak-laki-laki itu. Baginya, sangat menyenangkan melihat teman sepermainannya ini tertidur dengan wajah tertempel di dinding dan tangan kanan yang dengan jahil –atau mungkin tak sengaja– menggaruk pantatnya sendiri.

"Ichigo, kalau kau tidur ceperti itu nanti pinggangmu patah," sahut Rukia akhirnya. Namun, tentu saja bocah bernama Ichigo itu tak merespon karena ia masih bermain di alam mimpinya.

Rukia tersenyum, lalu kembali terkekeh. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Ichigo, menemui seorang perempuan cantik dengan rambut bergelombang yang warnanya hampir mirip dengan rambut jeruk Ichigo.

"_Nee-chan_... _nee-chan_..." Rukia memanggilnya sambil menarik-narik ujung rok sang nee-chan, Rangiku.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Rangiku berbalik, lalu mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh mungil Rukia.

"Apa punggung Ichigo akan patah kalau dia tidur ceperti itu?" tanya Rukia dengan suara imutnya, agak sulit baginya berbicara dengan kalimat panjang tanpa jeda, dan itu jelas membuatnya harus mengambil napas ekstra.

"Sepertinya iya," kata Rangiku sambil terkekeh, gaya _nungging_ yang diperagakan Ichigo benar-benar lucu.

"Uugghhh..." Rukia menundukkan kepalanya, sedang matanya dengan nakal mengintip Ichigo.

"Wah... Rukia-_chan_ khawatir dengan Ichigo-_chan_?" tanya Rangiku sambil mengusap rambut Rukia pelan. Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Rangiku dengan tatapan sendu, kepala itu perlahan mengangguk.

"Iya," jawab Rukia takut-takut.

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu, _nee-chan_ ambilkan bantal untuk Ichigo-_chan_ yah?!" sahut Rangiku sambil berdiri, namun, dengan cepat Rukia menarik kuat ujung rok Rangiku.

"Kenapa, sayang?" sahut Rangiku sambil kembali terduduk.

"_Nee-chan_ beritahu caja di mana bantalnya, biar Rukia yang ambilkan," kata Rukia. Rangiku tersenyum jahil lalu menggelitiki tubuh mungil Rukia hingga gadis kecil itu tertawa keras.

"Kyahahahahha... _nee-chan_..." Rukia tertawa lepas sambil meronta dalam pelukan Rangiku.

"Baiklah... baiklah... nah, Rukia-_chan_ ambil saja bantal dan selimut yang ada di atas meja kecil di sudut sana," kata Rangiku sambil menunjuk ke arah sudut ruangan. Mata Rukia berbinar dan ia langsung berlari menuju tempat itu setelah mengangguk patuh.

Rangiku terkikik pelan saat melihat gaya lari Rukia yang begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Ah... dia masih kecil, hal wajar jika dia berlari dengan susah payah bahkan hampir terjatuh seperti itu.

...

Senyuman mengembang di wajah Rukia, diambilnya selimut dan bantal yang ada di atas meja kecil itu, lalu berlari –dengan susah payah – lagi menuju tempat Ichigo tertidur– dalam keadaan _nungging_.

Rukia meletakkan bantal yang ia pegang di sebelah Ichigo. Tangan kecil Rukia lalu dengan hati-hati menarik tubuh Ichigo dan membaringkan bocah laki-laki di atas bantal. Sempat Ichigo melenguh pelan karena merasa terganggu, tapi senyuman nyaman diiringi liur kembali keluar dari mulut Ichigo, membuat Rukia terus saja tersenyum nakal.

Melihat bibir Ichigo yang basah, Rukia berinisiatif untuk membersihkannya menggunakan selimut yang ada di tangannya.

"Bacah," lirih Rukia ketika ia selesai mengelap air liur itu, namun setelah itu Rukia kembali tersenyum nakal dan perlahan menyelimuti tubuh Ichigo dengan selimut yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk mengelap liur Ichigo.

"_Oyacumi_, Ichigo," sahut Rukia pelan. Rukia mendekat pada wajah Ichigo, lalu mengecup pelan pipi menggemaskan Ichigo. setelah terkikik pelan, langsung saja Rukia berlari menjauh dan bermain bersama teman-temannya yang lain, meninggalkan Ichigo yang hanya bisa tersenyum nyaman dalam tidurnya.

"Hehe..." Ichigo terkekeh pelan.

.

.

.

**FIN – 08/04-2013**

**.**

**Yey... saya melanjutkan fic drabble ini XD**

**Sebenernya pengen di judul terpisah, tapi gk jadi karena ceritanya di waktu dan tempat yang sama. Hehe... gimana yg satu ini? Saya gak tau sweet ato nggak... yang jelas, saya tahu fic-fic saya itu jelek. Jadi, silahkan keluarkan uneg-uneg kalian di kotak review di bawah :D**

**Dan lagi... terima kasih telah membaca :D**


	3. Mākā

**Mākā**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rated : K+**

**Genre : Friendship, General**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s)?, AU, GaJe, Abal**

**makasih buat kakak-kakak yang udah review di chapter 'Oyasumi'**

**Q Ren: **haii... makasih dah RnR :) manis ya? Hehe... iyah.. semangat (^0^)9

**Kak Voidy :**hihi... makasih dah RnR kakak :3 hehe... manis ya? Syukurlah kalo begitu, disini mereka masih anak-anak yang polos banget. Love you too, kak Voidy

_**Just a sweet fiction**_

_**Don't Like, Don't Read, so…**_

_**Enjoy it!**_

.

.

.

Bocah laki-laki berambut jeruk itu melenguh pelan. Matanya saling merapat, lalu perlahan terbuka. Jemari mungilnya terangkat dan mulai menggosok asal matanya.

"Eungh.." bocah itu, si rambut jeruk –Kurosaki Ichigo, mulai mengeluh dan mengganti posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk. Ia meregangkan otot-otot punggungnya, berlagak seperti ayahnya saat bangun tidur. Kepala Ichigo menoleh ke arah kiri dan hampir saja ia mencium dinding gara-gara hentakan kepalanya yang lumayan kuat.

"Hampir saja," sahut Ichigo dengan napas berantakan. Ia mengelus dadanya, bersyukur karena wajahnya selamat dari ke_datar_an akibat membentur dinding. Dan matanya membelalak kaget. Benar-benar wajah bocah lugu.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan diri, _strawberry_ kecil itu menoleh ke kanan –dimana ia yakin wajahnya tak akan membanting dinding.

Ichigo merengut masam, teman-temannya sudah tertidur. Ternyata, sekarang sudah memasuki jam tidur siang, dan sayangnya... Ichigo telah mencuri lebih dulu waktu tidur siang. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar dengkuran teman dekatnya yang hobi makan pisang itu.

"Ngghh..." Ichgio menoleh saat mendengar lenguhan di belakangnya. Pipinya bersemu saat melihat teman dekatnya, si Kuchiki kecil ternyata tertidur di sebelahnya.

Oh... gadis mungil itu lucu sekali saat sedang tidur. Jari Ichigo bergerak mendekati wajah Rukia. Sambil terkikik ia menekan-nekan pipi menggemaskan itu, hingga membuat Rukia melenguh tak nyaman.

"Hehe..." Ichigo terkekeh dan terus menekan-nekan pipi itu.

"Ichigo-_kun_, tidak boleh nakal!" Ichigo menoleh pada kakak pengawas yang menasehatinya, Rangiku. Ia menarik tangannya dari pipi Rukia, lalu menunduk dalam.

"_Gomenasai_," sesalnya.

"Baiklah... _nee-san_ maafkan. Ichigo-kun jangan menjahili Rukia_-chan_, Rukia-_chan_ lho yang menyelimuti Ichigo-_kun_ tadi," Rangiku kembali menasehati dan Ichigo mengangguk lemas lagi.

Bocah laki-laki itu menatap Rukia malu dan berbisik, "_Arigatou._" Dan itu membuat Rangiku terkikik lucu.

"Oh iya, Ichigo-_kun_..." Ichigo menoleh saat Rangiku memanggilnya. Ichigo sempat tersentak saat tiba-tiba Rangiku mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Ichigo.

"Rukia-_chan_ tadi juga mencium pipi Ichigo-_kun _lho..." Nada menggoda itu diiringi tawa, namun reaksi yang dikeluarkan si _strawberry_ mungil justru membuat Rangiku menahan tawa dan segera beranjak pergi.

Wajah Ichigo kembali bersemu. Ia lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Rukia –mereka terbaring pada bantal besar yang sama. Senyuman menghiasi wajah Ichigo. Dengan nakal, ia menekan-nekan pipi Rukia –lagi. "Nakal.. nakal... nakal..." bisik Ichigo diantara senyumannya. Ia mengucapkan kata itu berirama dengan tekanan jarinya di pipi Rukia.

"Nakal!" kikik Ichigo sambil memegang bibir Rukia.

Namun, saat mendengar Rukia melenguh tak nyaman, senyuman kebanggaan penuh arti tercetak di bibir mungil Ichigo.

...

..

...

Rukia melenguh pelan. Suara bising telah membangunkannya dari tidur nyenyaknya. Ia mengusap kasar kedua tangannya di matanya, namun ia merasa ada sesuatu di tangannya.

Sambil memicingkan mata, Kuchiki kecil itu melihat sesuatu di tangannya. "_Mākā_?" sahut Rukia bingung melihat spidol di tangannya. Rukia tak menggubris spidol itu, mungkin saja ketika dia hendak tidur dia sempat bermain-main dengan spidol.

Rukia kembali mengucek matanya, dia masih sulit melihat sekeliling. Dan setelah dia berhasil membersihkan matanya, wajahnya langsung terlihat kecewa melihat sekelilingnya. Sepi. Hanya ada... Ichigo.

"Ichigo-_kun_... yang lain mana?" tanya Rukia sambil berusaha berdiri dan berlari kecil medekati Ichigo di sudut ruangan. Bocah laki-laki itu sedang bermain dengan dua buah mobil truk mainan dan... cermin?

"Ah... Rangiku _nee-san_ dan yang lainnya sedang bermain di luar," jawab Ichigo tanpa menoleh. Rukia hanya diam. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke luar dan dapat melihat teman-temannya sedang bermain di sana. Gadis mungil itu lalu duduk di sebelah Ichigo. Anehnya, dia sama sekali tak mau melepaskan spidol di tangannya.

"Kenapa kau macih di cini?" tanya Rukia. Gadis kecil itu mendekap kedua kakinya.

Ichigo menoleh dan menghentikan gerakan tangannya, sebuah senyuman konyol terpatri bibir wajah bocah itu. "Hehe... wajahmu lucu," kata Ichigo dengan suara yang dibuat-buat, bocah itu menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Rukia.

"Apa?" jengkel Rukia sambil meraba-raba wajahnya.

"Hei... kau mencoret wajahmu sendiri?" Ichigo semakin menggoda dengan suara yang dibuat-buat, membuat Rukia merasa takut.

"Apa makcudmu?" kesal Rukia dan saat itu juga Ichigo memampangkan cermin di depannya pada Rukia. Mata Rukia membelalak kaget lalu menukik ke arah Ichigo yang terus menampakkan senyum konyolnya. "Hehehe..." Ichigo tetap terkekeh mengejek. Kasihan sekali dengan wajah gadis kecil itu, ada lingkaran di kedua matanya, kumis di antara bibir dan hidunya, ia bahkan memiliki 3 pasang kumis kucing di pipinya.

"Ichigo-_kun_ yang melakukannya, kan?" ambek Rukia sambil memajukan bibirnya. Rukia mengelap wajahnya asal dengan telapak tangannya, namun itu justru membuat wajahnya semakin mengerikan.

"Mana mungkin... spidol itu ada di tanganmu."

"Ichigo-_kun_ jahat..." Rukia menundukkan kepalanya, membuat Ichigo terdiam. Kenapa suaranya sedikit bergetar dan...

"Hua... Ichigo-_kun_ jahat... hua... hua... _nee-chan_..." Tiba-tiba gadis kecil itu merengek dan menangis. Ichigo mulai panik, berkali-kali ia menghibur Rukia, namun tangisan gadis kecil tak kunjung berhenti, semakin besar malah.

"Ah... Rukia... ma... maafkan aku... aku... tidak sengaja.. cu... Cuma... Cuma mau... menjahilimu sa... huaa..." dan sekarang kedua bocah itu menangis bersama-sama.

"Hua... hua..." Tangisan mereka makin meledak saat melihat wajah menyedihkan di depan mereka. Ichigo terus menangis karena merasa bersalah dan Rukia terus menangis karena dijahili. Mereka terus menangis hingga kakak mereka, Rangiku datang.

"Eh... kenapa... ada apa, Ichigo-_kun_, Rukia-_chan_? Eh... kenapa wajah Rukia-_chan_?" tanya Rangiku panik.

"Ichigo-_kun_ mencoret wajahku. Hua..." ambek Rukia sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Ichigo. Alis Rangiku bertaut, lalu pandangannya beralih pada Ichigo yang juga ikut menangis.

"Ichigo-_kun _kenapa?" tanya Rangiku lembut.

"Hua... Rukia tidak mau berhenti menangis... hua... padahal aku sudah.. hik... minta maaf... hua..." rengek Ichigo sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Rukia.

Rangiku menghela napas pasrah. Ini semua karena kenakalan bocah _strawberry_ itu dan ia tak bisa menghentikan tangisan kedua anak itu sampai orang tua mereka datang.

"Hua..." tangis Ichigo dan Rukia meledak.

.

.

**FIN – 23/05/13**

**.**

**.**

Hei... saya melanjutkan fic ini... haha... lanjutan dari chapter sebelumnya XP sebenernya ragu mau buat ato nggak tapi yah... sudahlah... disini saya gk tau manis atau tidak chapternya... :D beri pendapat masing mina-san :D di PM atau di review juga boleh

Terima kasih sudah membaca

See ya! (^0^)/


	4. Gifuto

**Gifuto**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rated : K+**

**Genre : Friendship, General**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s)?, AU, GaJe, Abal**

**makasih buat kakak-kakak yang udah review di chapter '****Mākā'**

**r: **hola kakak ^^ makasih dah RnR. Hehe... ini fic emg kubuat tanpa konflik dan sebenarnya ini hanya satu fic oneshoot, tapi aku lanjutin jadi kumpulan oneshoot drabble, mungkin karena kakak gak ngikutin dari awal jadi kakak salah tangkap sama ceritanya.

**Ichigo: **makasih dah RnR kakak ^^ yosh... akhirnya kulanjutkan juga, namanya juga anak kecil. Satu nangis, yang lain ikut nangis kan XD ini dah dilanjutin. Semoga kakak menikmati :)

**QRen**: makasih dah RnR kakak ^^ ngegemesin yah... suka yg imut2 sih... yosh.. saya akan ramaikan fic IR XD

**Voidy: **makasih dah RnR kakak ^^ satu nangis, yang lain nangis. Repotnya. Hahaha XD aku akan terus berusaha agar ficnya tetep manis, soalnya ini fic isinya tingkah polos anak kecil. Jadi mungkin akan lebih mudah. Makasih reviewnya kakak :) Love You too :*

_**Just a sweet fiction**_

_**Don't Like, Don't Read, so…**_

_**Enjoy it!**_

.

.

Si gadis mungil, Kuchiki Rukia hanya terbengong menatap tiga orang dewasa yang sedang berbicara di depannya. Ibunya, ibu Ichigo, juga Rangiku _nee-chan_-nya. Entahlah, dia bingung dengan nada cepat yang mereka gunakan. Rukia bahkan tak bisa konsentrasi menggambar kelinci chappy-nya.

"Besok Ichigo-_kun_ ulang tahun?" Rukia tersentak pelan mendengar jeritan kecil dari Rangiku _nee-chan_. Ia berpikir sejenak, apa itu ulang tahun? Hm... kalau tidak salah, ibunya mengatakan bahwa ulang tahun itu adalah saat dimana orang-orang bertambah usia. Tapi, tetap saja ia tak mengerti apa itu bertambah usia. Yang ia ketahui hanya satu, saat orang-orang berulang tahun, maka orang itu harus diberikan hadiah.

"Rukia, kau gambar apa? Jelek sekali." Rukia tersadar dari lamunannya setelah mendapatkan sindiran dari Ichigo. Jengkel dan marah, gadis mungil itu menarik buku gambarnya dan mendekapnya erat dengan alis tipis yang menukik ke tengah bersamaan.

"Ini chappy! Dan chappy itu imut!" protes Rukia. Gadis mungil itu hampir saja menangis, kalau saja ibunya tak mengambil dan menggendongnya, bisa dijamin Ichigo dan Rukia akan kembali menangis bersama.

"Baiklah Rukia-_chan_, kita pulang dulu yah sayang, sudah sore," sahut Hisana lembut. Rukia memeluk ibunya erat dan hanya menjulurkan lidahnya pada Ichigo yang berada di gendongan Masaki.

(...)

Rukia kesal dengan Ichigo yang mengejeknya siang tadi, tapi dia tetap ingin memberikan bocah itu hadiah. Rukia berpikir sejenak, ia bingung apa yang harus ia berikan pada Ichigo, hingga akhirnya sebuah ide terbersit di otaknya.

"Mungkin itu bica kujadikan hadiah," sahut Rukia sambil tersenyum manis.

(...)

Ichigo tercengang melihat Rukia menyodorkan sebuah kertas padanya. Ia bingung, ada apa dengan kertas itu? Kenapa Rukia memberikannya kertas, tapi melihat Rukia yang begitu keras kepala memintanya untuk membuka kertas yang terlipat itu, pada akhirnya Ichigo membukanya juga.

Dahi Ichigo bertaut saat melihat isi kertas itu. Ada seekor... kelinci? Dan... beruang dan... kelincikah itu yang lebih kecil dari dua hewan lainnya?

"Ini apa, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo bingung, laki-laki itu bertambah bingung melihat adanya mahkota di kepala beruang dan kelinci yang lebih besar. Kalau boleh jujur, Ichigo ingin sekali menertawakan gambar itu, sayangnya dia tak mau membuat Rukia menangis lagi.

"Itu hadiah untuk ulang tahunmu," jawab Rukia senang dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Hah? Ulang tahun?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Iya, ulang tahun. Macaki _ba-chan_ kemarin bilang hari ini ulang tahunmu, jadi aku memberimu ini cebagai hadiah," jawab Rukia semangat.

"Maksud gambar ini apa?" Ichigo kembali bertanya, membuat Rukia hampir saja terpancing emosi karena terus bertanya.

"Kelinci itu aku, beruang itu kamu," jawab Rukia.

"Kenapa mereka pakai mahkota?" tanya Ichigo semakin detil.

"Karena mereka adalah raja dan ratu di kerajaan chappy. Kau rajanya, aku ratunya!" jelas Rukia.

"Raja dan ratu? Kenapa rajanya harus beruang?" jengkel Ichigo.

"Coalnya kadang-kadang Ichigo-_kun_ ceram, jadinya aku pakai beruang. Dan ratunya itu imut dan cantik ceperti kelinci." Senyuman Rukia mengembang saat mengucapkan hal itu. Ichigo hampir saja melepas tawa yang ia tahan, tapi ia tetap tak mau tertawa.

"Lalu kelinci kecil itu apa?" tanya Ichigo untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Anak kita. Pangeran yang akan menggantikanmu nantinya." Santai Rukia menanggapi pertanyaan itu, gadis kecil yang polos yang menginginkan sebuah kerajaan kelinci dambaannya.

"Memangnya kalau kelinci dan beruang punya anak jadinya kelinci, yah?" tanya Ichigo kikuk. Rukia mengendikkan bahu.

"Entahlah, tapi aku ingin anaknya kelinci," jawab Rukia tak kalah kikuk.

"He..." lirih Ichigo tenang. Matanya masih tak lepas dari gambar yang ada di depannya.

"Ichigo -_kun_!" panggil Rukia. Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Rukia. Gadis itu sedang tersenyum manis padanya, hal itu membuat pipi Ichigo merona merah.

"Apa?"

"Cini cebentar." Gadis mungil itu menggerakkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Ichigo agar mendekatkan telinganya pada bibir Rukia. Sepertinya Rukia ingin membisikkan sesuatu, jadi Ichigo menurut dengan meletakkan kertas di tangannya ke lantai dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia.

Alangkah terkejutnya Ichigo saat Rukia tiba-tiba menarik wajahnya dan mengecup bibirnya pelan. Dan setelah melakukan itu Rukia tetap tersenyum manis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" jengkel Ichigo.

"Eh? Kau tau tak cenang?" tanya Rukia kikuk. Ichigo hanya diam, bingung dengan kalimat Rukia. "Padahal biacanya ayah cenang, lho. Soalnya aku celing lihat ibu melakukan itu cebagai hadiah untuk ayah," sahut Rukia kikuk.

.

.

**FIN – 14/07/2013**

Yoi... Mina-sama, genki desuka? :D

Saya lanjutkan fic ini. Dan kali ini spesial buat ultahnya Ichigo OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU ICHIGO. hadiah dari Rukia adalah gambar, saya gak tahu fic yang ini manis atau nggak. Ini satu2nya ide yg nemplok dikepala saya -,-

huo... fic ini saya buat kemaren (karena kemaren akhirnya saya bebas dari tugas) dan baru di publish sore ini. Gomen ne... tapi saya sangat berterima kasih bagi yang sudah baca, follow bahkan sampe fave fic ini ^^ arigatou gozaimasu :3

Thanks for reading

Salam,

Ichiru


End file.
